A Little Talk
by Aka no Hikari
Summary: Karena para anggota Mekakushi-Dan sedang tidak ada, maka Seto dan Shintaro memutuskan untuk berbincang kecil. Seto menyatakan perasaannya, dan kemudian hal yang sama sekali tidak terduga terjadi. /Mpreg Ending/SetoShin/r-18/Adult Content/Explicit/Sequel Soon.


**Title:** A Little Talk

**Rated:** R-15/R-18?

**Choose!** _(Kay, why not both.)_

**Pairs:** SetoShin (OTP _VRUH_)

**Disclaimer:** MekakuCity Actors/KagePro ©Jin

_I didn't owned anything. Grammar elek atuh. _

**Warnings:** This. Is. Yaoi/gay/homo/BoysLove/whatever. Okay. Hard Yaoi. OOC (!). Or maybe some typos. Eits, MPREG Ending. I know this is weird, and…this is plotless ._.

_My first fict for KagePro fandom, hope you ENJOY! _

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari oranye masuk melalui celah-celah tirai jendela berwarna putih bersih. Angin berhembus semilir dari jendela kayu yang terbuka lebar. Menghembus perlahan dan meniup pelan surai kehitaman seorang pemuda berusia 16 tahun yang sedang terlelap di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Are…? Sejak kapan aku ketiduran?" Gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri sembari mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya. Ia melirik jam dinding, sudah pukul 5 sore. Ia merapikan rambutnya, tidak lupa menjepit sebagian poninya yang panjang dengan jepit rambut berwarna kuning miliknya.

Ia melangkah keluar dari kamarnya, dengan niat memuaskan dahaganya yang terasa kering. Ia mendesah lega ketika berhasil mencapai dapur sebelum tenggorokannya semakin sengsara meminta setetes air.

Markas Mekakushi-Dan terasa sepi pada senja itu. Lantas membuat remaja bersurai hitam ini memilih untuk menghilangkan kebosanan dengan sekedar berputar-putar dari satu ruangan ke ruangan lainnya yang berada di markas.

Ah, tentu kalian tahu siapa yang sedaritadi disebutkan dalam narasi.

Yep, Anggota nomor 02 Mekakushi-Dan, Kousuke Seto.

'Semuanya kemana?' batin Seto. Memang mereka sering keluar dari markas Antara jam senja hingga malam untuk mencari bahan makan malam yang menipis atau sekedar buang-buang waktu. Tetapi mereka akan kembali begitu Seto tersadar dari tidurnya tadi –seharusnya. Bahkan Ene juga tidak ada.

"Eh? Shintaro-_san_ ada disini…" ia berhenti sejenak begitu melihat sosok remaja yang 2 tahun lebih tua darinya sedang tertidur pulas diatas sofa dengan posisi duduk, diatas meja yang tepat berada disampingnya, terdapat sebuah laptop berwarna oranye dengan layar yang masih menyala.

"Sepertinya ini punya Momo-san." Ia bermaksud untuk mematikan laptop tersebut, guna menghemat baterai laptop tersebut. Namun, wajahnya memerah begitu melihat berbagai tab yang muncul pada browser.

Ada lima tab, dan salah satunya tab berisi _doujinshi_-_doujinshi_ R-18.

"Ha–ng?" Seto terlonjak begitu mendengar lenguhan sosok yang tadinya tertidur pulas diatas sofa. "Se –Seto, sejak kapan kau–"

"Ti –tidak! Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Shintaro-san! Aku mencoba untuk mematikan laptop Momo-san, dan aku tidak bermaksud melihat kau membuka website seperti ituu–!" sergah Seto dengan cepat. Shintaro membulatkan kedua mata hitamnya.

"EH, Ka–kau lihat!" Wajah Kisaragi Shintaro berubah menjadi merah padam, begitu juga Seto. Dengan segera ia menekan tombol power laptop tersebut dan segera duduk diatas sofa, tepat disebelah Shintaro, seraya bergumam maaf, Seto diam-diam melirik wajah Shintaro yang merah padam. Entah mengapa memberikan kesan 'uke' dan 'imut'.

Aah, tidak! Jangan bilang ia terpengaruh bahan bacaan Momo dan Mary setiap hari. Tetapi memang Shintaro itu terlihat imut dimatanya. Yeah, sepertinya sudah dari beberapa lama ia mulai menaruh hati pada Shintaro.

"Uuuh, Shintaro-san..?"

"A–apa?"

"…Ada yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"…karena baterai laptop Momo habis, tidak ada.."

Ukh, auranya menyesakkan. Sungguh _awkward_. Ah, Seto merasa seperti orang bodoh. Kini aura disekitar mereka semakin sunyi dan tidak menyakinkan. Ia hanya bisa berharap dapat mendengar celotehan Momo, Ene, atau Kano yang menggombali Kido, juga Konoha yang minta Negima disana-sini.

"Saa…Shintaro-san?"

"Um…ada apa?" Shintaro hanya bertemu pandang dengan Seto melalui lirikan sekilas. Seto merasa agak kecewa.

"Ada orang yang kau suka? Di Mekakushi-Dan misalnya…" Tanya Seto sembari memperhatikan Shintaro, menggeser posisinya beberapa millimeter mendekati remaja yang lebih tua 2 tahun darinya itu.

"A–ada.." jawabnya dengan suara rendah, hampir tidak dapat didengar oleh Seto. Kedua iris kecoklatan Seto melebar.

"Si –siapa.."

"…" Shintaro menenggelamkan wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah, Seto menarik nafas panjang dan perlahan berkata.

"Kau tidak tahu ya, Shintaro-san…ada salah satu anggota yang menyukaimu, aah bahkan kurasa..lebih dari itu." Seto menggaruk pipinya yang putih.

"A–ah, masa sih–" sergah Shintaro dengan nada main-main dan tidak yakin. Seto sekali lagi, bergeser beberapa millimeter, kemudian meraih wajah Shintaro.

"A –aku menyukai Shintaro-san!" done. Wajah Seto sudah sangat memerah, sampai-sampai ia merasa matanya juga agak berkunang.

"E-Eh, ayolah Seto. Jangan bercanda." Sergah Shintaro. Ia menjadi salah tingkah, matanya melirik ke segala arah sembari berusaha menghilangkan rasa canggungnya.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Shintaro…san." Seto merendahkan suaranya. Dengan kedua tangannya yang kekar ia meraih wajah Shintaro yang sekarang hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter. Shintaro berusaha menyisakan jarak diantara mereka dengan meletakkan kedua tangannya di dada Seto.

"K–kupikir kau menyukai Mary…" Ujar Shintaro dengan tatapan ragu, Seto memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah.

"Tidak, aku…kau tahu. Aku hanya menganggapnya seperti seorang adik perempuan, tidak lebih. Aku menyukai Shintaro-san melebihi seorang teman, yah kau tahu, kan?"

"E –eh–" Shintaro tergagap. Ibu jari Seto mengatup kedua bibirnya.

"Akan kutunjukkan caraku –tidak, bukti kalau perasaanku untuk Shintaro-san tidak main-main–" Pandangan Seto menjadi serius. Shintaro tahu bahwa dirinya berhadapan dengan Seto –versi lain Seto. Dan dirinya tidak memiliki secuil harapan untuk melarikan diri.

"Aku–hmph –" Kedua bibir itu langsung berhimpitan satu sama lain, Seto menciumnya dengan lembut. Perlahan-lahan, namun membuat Shintaro merasa nyaman dan bergejolak dengan sensasinya. Setelah menetap selama beberapa menit, Seto melepaskannya dan memberinya beberapa menit lagi untuk mengambil asupan oksigen bagi dadanya yang sesak.

"Ngh–" lenguh Shintaro begitu Seto mengeluarkan ujung lidahnya dan membasuh bibir Shintaro dengan saliva miliknya, dengan Seto tetap mempertahankan gerakan lamban dan secara perlahan ia memasukkan lidahnya untuk mengeksplorasi bibir si bocah Kisaragi yang saat ini tengah menikmati kegiatan itu bersamanya.

Seto membiarkan lidahnya menari, seperti berusaha untuk mengecap rasa bibir sang Kisaragi yang saat ini lunglai dalam lengannya. Jemarinya mulai mengikuti ritim yang sama dengan lidahnya, sibuk untuk menjelajahi detil-detil tubuh Shintaro, seakan-akan ia adalah barang rapuh yang mudah sekali hancur ketika disentuh.

"Fuah–!" lenguh Shintaro begitu Seto melepaskan ciuman panas nan erotis miliknya. Dengan kedua telapak tangannya ia berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang sudah sangat memerah. Seto tersenyum puas, namun dirinya masih ingin melakukan hal-hal yang lebih.

"Haa–?" Shintaro tercekat begitu Seto mengangkat tubuhnya dan mengubah posisinya. Kini ia dalam posisi terbaring, sementara Seto duduk dan mengangkat kedua kakinya.

"Jangan khawatir, Shintaro-san. Kau akan menikmati ini." Seto menyerbu leher Shintaro dengan menanamkan gigitan sedang, sehingga membuat Shintaro mendesah agak kencang –disusul dengan emutan kecil sehingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan, suara yang keluar hanya membuat Seto semakin yakin untuk melakukannya.

"Shintaro-san…" gumam Seto sambil menjilati leher jenjang pucat milik Shintaro, kini sudah terwarnai oleh noda-noda merah yang disebabkan olehnya. Tubuh Shintaro mulai bergetar. Merasakan bahwa sebentar lagi boxer miliknya akan basah.

Seto dengan sigap menarik celana panjang yang dikenakan oleh sang mantan Hikkikomori ini, lalu tertawa kecil melihat keadaan bawah Shintaro.

"Nee, kau sensitive sekali ya Shintaro-san." Seto tersenyum menggoda sembari menatap wajah Shintaro, namun Shintaro hanya menggeleng dengan wajah memerah.

'I –ini memalukan…' batinnya, sepertinya Shintaro tidak menyadari bahwa Seto menggunakan kemampuan Stealing Eye miliknya.

"Kau tidak perlu malu, Shintaro-san." Seto menahan kedua tangan Shintaro, kemudian melepas Jersey merah milik si Kisaragi –dan menggunakannya untuk mengikat kedua tangannya. Ia meyeringai –seringaian yang tentu saja membuat bulu kuduk Shintaro berdiri. Sungguh ekspresi yang jarang dikeluarkan oleh seorang Seto Kousuke. Shintaro benar-benar tidak berdaya dihadapan Seto.

Karena masih sempat memikirkan seringai Seto, dirinya tidak menyadari bahwa Seto sudah menggenggam kejantanannya dengan lihai –entah sejak kapan. Ibu jarinya bergerak menekan-nekan kepala kejantanannya dengan perlahan, namun sensasinya cukup mendorong suara-suara erotis dari mulut Shintaro. Seringai Seto semakin terlihat jelas. Dengan cepat ia menggunakan telapak tangannya, membuat gerakan mengocok dengan ritim yang teratur, sehingga membuat Seto merasa puas dengan rentetan desahan-desahan erotis yang dikeluarkan Shintaro dengan merdu.

"Gah–! Hentikaan–! Sebentar lagi aku–" tanpa sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tubuh Shintaro menggenjang, dan dengan cepat mencapai klimaksnya.

"Whoa, Shintaro-san. Kau keluar banyak sekali." Komentar Seto seraya menggoda Shintaro. Shintaro hanya menghembuskan nafas berat, pandangannya sudah agar memudar karena air mata yang bercampur dengan keringatnya, namun ia tahu bahwa Seto sedang tersenyum menikmati pemandangan erotis seperti ini.

"Wh–whaa –!" Shintaro melebarkan kedua matanya, jelas-jelas Seto sedang mengangkat kakinya dan merendahkan kepalanya. Shintaro tahu betul apa maksud Seto saat itu. Tubuh Shintaro menggenjang dengan cepat, sensasi hangat dari satu titik dibagian bawahnya membuat kenikmatan menjalari seluruh tubuhnya, padahal dirinya belum sepenuhnya pulih dari sensasi memabukkan klimaks pertamanya dalam role ini.

"SETO–!" teriakan Shintaro terdengar hingga ke sudut-sudut ruangan, untunglah saat itu hanyalah mereka berdua yang berada di markas. Shintaro sudah tidak peduli betapa berantakan dirinya saat ini, ia dapat melihat cairan putih menetes dari sudut mulut Seto yang menunjukkan senyum khas miliknya. For the God sake! Itu cairan miliknya sendiri.

"Aku tahu rasamu enak, Shintaro-san." Sekali lagi ia melontarkan kata-kata untuk menggoda Shintaro. Hei, hei. Darimana ia belajar hal-hal seperti ini, huh? Dari Kano? Apa mereka sudah melakukannya hal-hal seperti ini sejak lama?! Ah, sekarang pikiran Shintaro bercampur aduk.

"Ini pertama kaliku, Shintaro-san, dan aku tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti ini sebelumnya.." Seto tersenyum dan mengusap surai kehitaman Shintaro yang sudah agak basah oleh peluh, sembari mencium keningnya. Lagi-lagi Shintaro terkesima, menimbulkan perasaan hangat dalam dadanya. Sa,ar-samar Shintaro melihat kedua mata Seto bersinar merah.

"Bisa kita lanjutkan? Karena tidak mungkin kita berhenti ditengah jalan." Seto mencolek sebagian cairan Shintaro yang menetes dari perut Shintaro. Dengan malu-malu Shintaro mengangguk lalu melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Seto.

Seto dengan perlahan mengumpulkan beberapa cairan yang mengalir melalui sela-sela paha Shintaro, dan memasukkan jari telunjuknya kedalam lubang kecil ditengah-tengah. Shintaro mengeluarkan protes kecil, merasa tidak nyaman. Seto yang mengetahui keadaannya juga menambahkan jari tengahnya, lalu menggerakkannya perlahan –mencari sumber kenikmatan Shintaro atau prostat.

Shintaro bergerak tidak nyaman begitu Seto mulai mengeksplorasi bagian dalam lubang kecil tersebut, sesekali timbuk sensasi yang nikmat karena interaksi jari-jari Seto dengan dinding bagian dalamnya. Hingga jari telunjuk Seto menabrak satu titik emas. Bingo.

Begitu merasakan jarinya menghantam sesuatu, Shintaro mendesah agak kencang. Ia tersenyum, dan mulai mengarahkan fokus jarinya dengan prostat tersebut. Hal tersebut sukses membuat Shintaro berteriak-teriak kencang dan mencapai klimaks hingga dua kali berturut-turut.

Dan akhirnya, semua persiapannya telah siap. Seto sudah tidak dapat menunggu lebih lama lagi. Kini miliknya sendiri sudah menegang dengan sempurna dibalik kain pengganggu bernama celana. Seto perlahan membuka kancing celananya. Wajah Shintaro makin merah padam begitu melihat kejantanan Seto yang sudah tegak sempurna.

Seto berusaha mengatur posisi yang sempurna, memastikan agar mereka berdua dapat menikmatinya bersama. Bukan hanya pada satu pihak atau individu. Seto dapat melihat ekspresi Shintaro yang agak ketakutan dan tidak yakin.

Seto mencium pipi Shintaro, kemudian mempersiapkan dirinya tepat didepan lubang Shintaro.

"Bilang aku jika kau merasa kesakitan." Bisik Seto sembari mengusap surai kehitaman Shintaro. Shintaro akhirnya tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

"H-Haa–hyaa–!" Seto mendorong kejantanannya hinggap masuk seluruhnya. Shintaro dengan berlinang air mata mencengkram baju Seto dengan erat. Sakit. Rasanya seperti dirinya dikoyak dari dalam. Seto berusaha menenangkan Shintaro, membiarkan Shintaro memberinya aba-aba untuk bergerak dan menyesuaikan diri dengan ukurannya.

Begitu Shintaro memberinya aba-aba, Seto dengan ritim yang agak cepat menarik kejantanannya keluar hingga kepala, lalu mendorongnya lagi agar memberikan sensasi nikmat bagi Shintaro. Shintaro mendesah dengan kencang.

"Hu –Huaaa! Ahh –haaa –!" Sensasi aneh menerjang bagian dadanya. Oh, rupanya Seto melewatkan sesuatu. Dengan cepat, jari Seto bergerak menyentuh tonjolan merah muda Shintaro sembari menyamakan gerakannya yang terfokus pada lubang kecil Shintaro. Seto tersenyum kecil, kemudian mulai mengulum-ulum salah satu tonjolan kecil Shintaro.

Shintaro hanya menikmati kegiatan Seto, dirinya sudah mabuk dengan sensasi kenikmatan yang tiada henti. Dan sebentar lagi dirinya akan mencapai klimaks untuk ke sekian kalinya.

Seto mengetahui situasi Shintaro, maka ia mendorong dirinya semakin masuk ke dalam, kini kedua tangannya menompang tubuh Shintaro dalam posisi duduk, Shintaro yang sudah bersemu merah menundukkan kepalanya, tidak mampu menatap Seto.

Namun tangan Seto mengangkat wajahnya dan membawanya kembali ke dalam ciuman. Dan Shintaro dengan cepat mencapai klimaksnya. Ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya, namun Seto belum selesai. Seto membenamkan dirinya seluruhnya kedalam tubuh Shintaro, lalu mengeluarkan seluruh cairan hasratnya didalam.

Shintaro menghela nafas panjang dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya di dada Seto. Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya.

"Ma –maaf Shintaro-san, aku–" Seto tergagap. Shintaro hanya diam, Seto semakin berpikir bahwa remaja yang 2 tahun lebih darinya akan membencinya.

Tetapi diluar dugaan…Shintaro malah mengecup pipinya.

"Huh?" Pikiran Seto dipenuhi tanda Tanya.

"Bo –bodoh! Orang yang kusukai itu–k –kau..!" Shintaro berusaha menatapnya meskipun wajahnya sudah merah padam. Ia menggenggam erat kaos hitam Seto dengan erat.

"Heh–! Ku–kupikir Shintaro-san–tidak mau memberitahuku karena–"

"TE –TENTU SAJA AKU TIDAK MEMBERITAHU HAL INI KEPADAMU– KARENA MEMALUKAN JIKA KAU TAHU KALAU AKU –SUKA PADAMU.." sergah SHintaro dengan cepat. Hal ini membuat Seto tersenyum geli.

"Maaf." Jawab Seto sembari mengusap-usap surai hitam Shintaro, kemudian mengecup keningnya.

"Se –setidaknya 'pertama kali'ku be –bersamamu.." Ujar Shintaro dengan nada agak ragu. Seto mengeluarkan senyuman hangatnya, lagi-lagi Shintaro memerah.

"Jadi sekarang Shintaro-san resmi milikku, ya~"

"E–eh..!"

"Oke, saatnya kita membereskan kekacauan ini, Shintaro-kun, sebelum yang lainnya datang..!"

.

.

.

_**End of Main Story. **_

.

_**[Author's note] **_

_**YO! Perkenalkan, saya author yang numpang lewat di KagePro. Maaf ya, begitu fic pertama saya langsung bawa-bawa Rated M. Yah apa boleh buat, yang muncul Cuma ide bokep gini *diGeplak* **_

_**Saya menambahkan konten MPreg disini. Soalnya gituloh, saya suka sama tema Family apalagi pasangan humu alias yaoi. Kan unyu-unyu gituh kalo punya anak~ *le Abnormal* **_

_**Silahkan nikmati, kalo emang ini terlalu eksplisit, boleh minta hapus ke saya. Kalo pada setuju hapus yasudahlah saya ikhlaskan. **_

_**Nikmati Bonus dibawah~ :3 **_

[Bonus]

Sore itu, Seto baru saja sampai di markas Mekakushi-dan sehabis dari kerja sambilannya. Baru saja ia merebahkan tubuhnya disofa ruang tengah, Momo dan Marry sudah menghampirinya dengan wajah campur aduk, Antara was-was, bahagia juga syok.

"Seto-san! Seto-san! / Seto-kun! Seto-kun!"

"Ya?"

"o-Onii-chan / Shintaro-san! Dia dinyatakan hamil!"

Krak. Seto hening sejenak.

"Ha –hah? Itu mustahil.."

"KAMI JUGA BERPIKIR BEGITU!" sergah Momo dan Marry. Keduanya menarik nafas.

"Ta –tadi pagi Onii-chan bilang dia tidak enak badan..kami memutuskan untuk menemaninya kerumah sakit, dokter bilang ia baik-baik saja, tetapi setelah tes…dia..dia..hamil." cerita Momo.

Seto diam. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka hal seperti ini akan terjadi.

"Ma–mana Shintaro?"

"Dia sedang tertidur dikamarmu, mengamuk karena harus puasa soda selama 9 bulan lebih."

"…"

Seto dengan lunglai beranjak dari sofa ruang tengah, dan langsung berlari kekamarnya. Ia langsung mendapati kekasihnya itu sedang tertidur pulas sambil meringkuk dibalik selimut. Seto perlahan-lahan duduk disampingnya dan meraba perut Shintaro.

Ah, mereka tidak main-main. Benar ada isinya. Pikirnya seperti itu.

"Seto…kenapa kau megang-megang perutku.." Shintaro memegang tangan Seto.

"Hehe…sebentar lagi aku akan jadi ayah, kan?" Seto membalasnya dengan senyum, Shintaro memandangi wajah Seto.

"…jadi kau sudah tahu?" Seto mengangguk.

"…Kau tidak membenciku?"

"Mana mungkin aku membencimu karena hal seperti itu." Jawab Seto sambil memeluk Shintaro dengan erat, namun lembut."Mulai sekarang aku akan berjuang, demi kau dan dia!"

"Apa maksudmu? 'dia'? Kau pikir dia sendirian?"

"Maksudmu ap–"

"Kata dokter, pertumbuhannya jauh lebih besar daripada kehamilan normal, yaah karena aku laki-laki. Dan ternyata, aku…mengandung anak kembar.." jelas Shintaro.

"Ah…aku akan berjuang! Demi kau dan mereka.." Seto tersenyum dan sekali lagi mencium kening Shintaro.

Meskipun berita ini tiba-tiba, namun kedua pasangan tersebut tetap bahagia, dan menanti kedatangan mereka.

.

.

.

True End

_[Author's Note #2] _

_Bagaimana, minna? Oh ya Tuhan, saya tau ini…aneh. Entah kenapa saya jadi bermasalah dengan EYD dan ejaan-ejaan lainnya ato macem-macem kalimat. Bahasa Indonesia saya jelek, sih T.T _

_Dan jujur aja, saya langsung jatuh cinta dengan Setoshin pertama kali saya tahu Kagepro. Karena mereka berdua cucok banget kalo berdua~ Kalo side Pairing, saya suka HaruTaka, KanoShin, HaruShin, HaruAya, KanoKido, sama ShinKido. Sayangnya lho sayangnya, saya gak' terlalu suka dengan pair ShinAya atau SetoMarry. Dan hanya menganggap mereka sebagai OTF atau BROTP. _

_Sekian~ terima kasih sudah mampir untuk membaca~ Maaf, saya bener-bener gak punya banyak waktu untuk mengedit. _


End file.
